1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a walk simulation apparatus usable as a trainer for crippled persons to walk or as a virtual reality simulator through which users or participants can experience virtual reality or a virtual world, and more particularly to a walk simulation apparatus which enables users to experience, quasi but with full reality, in the same position walks in various directions or on slopes or steps; is usable by crippled persons or the like to train themselves for walking; and is made use of for quantitatively evaluating achievement in rehabilitation of walk or performance of artificial legs for patients who lost legs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A walk simulation apparatus hitherto proposed and used for training for walking or as the virtual reality simulator comprises a belt conveyor on which users make a walking motion or exercise in a single direction while being always placed at a fixed or the same position (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 7-200162 (1995)).
In the conventional walk simulation apparatus, the walking motion is performed only in a single direction, and there are not provided experiences of walks on slopes and steps. Hence, the apparatus does not cause users to feel reality as actually walking on an actual walk surface and is not suitable for walk training of the crippled persons or the like. By the same reason the apparatus is hardly of use in quantitatively evaluating extent of achievement in walk rehabilitation of crippled persons or the like and quality of specific performances of artificial legs for patients who lost legs.